


Old Friends and Bad Habits

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Burp Kink, Burping, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, burp fetish, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: Eli discovers he has a fetish for guys burping after hanging around his gassy friend Gavin.





	1. Chapter 1

  
As long as Eli had known his friend Gavin, he had always been down for practically anything. They had been friends since they were small kids and now they were starting college together. 

Eli had always shied away from any sort of physical activity. Gavin was a full on athlete, he tried out for almost every sport there was. There was hardly anything he wasn’t good at. He would always try to outdo any competition that came his way. Sociable and very friendly he had no trouble making friends or having girlfriends. 

He had always been the shy quiet kid in class, never speaking unless spoken to, always staring at the floor, never quite meeting anyone's eyes. He wasn't very good with social interaction and most of his time was mainly reading. He would always sit alone and by himself, there had been noticeable change in Gavin as they entered High School. 

From the start of Freshman Year onward, he spent less and less time with Gavin as he grew more involved in sports and the like. Soon they stopped hanging out altogether. He would always spend his time either sitting by himself at his lunch table or studying in the library. 

One day, Gavin came up to him while he was deeply engrossed in his book. He glanced up to see Gavin’s smiling face. It had indeed been a long time since he had Gavin. 

They mainly spoke on the phone now, trading stories. Gavin mainly contributing his weekly exploits, it always saddened Eli that they barely hung out anymore. 

“You alright man?” 

He looked up again to see Gavin standing over him. It had been so long since he had seen him up close. He had been working out; his arms were toned, his muscles showing through his small t-shirt. His smile was infectious, Eli almost smiled himself but he held back his smile. It was hard not to be happy when Gavin was around. 

“I’m fine.” He said. 

“Oh really” he raised an eyebrow. “Then you wouldn’t mind sitting at my table.” 

Eli stole a glance over Gavin’s shoulder to see the table he had just left. 

He quickly turned back to his book. 

“Come on, it won’t hurt.” 

Eli faltered for a moment before sighing to himself. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

Gavin steered him over to the table with great enthusiasm. Eli took the seat closest to Gavin, he drummed his fingers nervously, uncertain with his surroundings.   
Then, without any kind of warning one of the guys let out a monstrous belch which caused Eli to jump slightly.

Gavin’s face broke out into a massive grin, “Nice one man.” He clapped his friend on the back. “I could do way better.”

“Prove it.” 

So then it began, Eli watched uncertainly as Gavin confidently chugged a can of coke, a moment passed before he watched Gavin let out a huge burp in response. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing, he was both anxious and a little excited even though he had no reason to be.   
He watched with utter fascination as they gulped down air, both let out belches off impressive length and volume. He gripped the edge of his chair, sweating profusely.

Suddenly the bell rang and they both got up. 

Eli followed after them, wondering if they were in the process of letting out some extra burps, but none followed. Disappointed he walked in the direction of his next class. 

Later that day, he lay up staring at the ceiling in his room; he had played that scenario nearly a dozen times already. Each time, he thought of it he felt himself getting hard, he had no idea why. 

What was it that made him so aroused?

It was then that it hit him, with the sound of their burps still playing in his ears. He reached down and gripped himself. Faster and faster until he finally came, sweaty and out of breath.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After that exchange, Eli had come to the realization that burping was something that turned him on. It would happen quite a few times when any guy would happen to burp randomly around him.  
  
Occasionally during Gym, he would get a boner. Awkwardly he would attempt to cover his arousal as best he could. It didn’t help that Gavin would occasionally belch without warning, not all the time but enough. It would always catch him off guard, he would react to it usually one or two ways. Ignore it or reacting usually in a disgusted manner in an effort to get him to do more.  
  
Gavin never seemed to mind, he always seemed quite proud to show off no matter what or who was around. Which thrilled Eli secretly, he would burp whenever, wherever even in the middle of class one time.  
  
He had been trying to concentrate on what the teacher had been saying. Fully aware of Gavin’s presence directly behind him, the heat of his breath against the back of his neck, he gripped the edge of his desk. His breathing became shallow as he felt Gavin lean in near his ear. Finally he let out a burp that caused him to jump a little in his seat.  
  
It was low but not so low that he couldn’t hear it. He shuddered and leaned forward determined not to pay him any mind. Attempting to ignore his growing erection, he looked back down at his notes.  
  
He realized that he had been so distracted he hadn’t written a thing. The bell rang and Eli headed for the door only to be blocked by Gavin. He stood there with a massive grin on his face.  
  
“So did you like it?”  
  
Eli rolled his eyes and pushed his way past him. “Like what?”  
  
Gavin stepped in front of him  
  
“Oh, come on you know what. That burp I blew in your ear.”  
  
“You’re a disgusting pig. You know that right?”  
  
He smirked “My girlfriend doesn’t mind.”  
  
It was Eli’s turn to stare, He shouldn’t be so surprised. Someone as attractive as Gavin would have no trouble getting a girlfriend.  
  
“Why do you do it so much?”  
  
Gavin walked up to him and placed two hands onto his shoulders.  
  
“Because I know it bothers you.”  
  
Eli watched as Gavin sharply inhaled, recognizing the sound of air being sucked in. He tried to pull away but Gavin’s grip was too strong.  
  
He burped and blew another smelly one right into Eli face. Coughing and sputtering, he turned into the other direction with his eyes closed not knowing where the hell he was going.  
  
He crashed into something and fell; he opened his eyes and saw Gavin’s standing over him.  
  
“You okay?”  
Eli nodded and got to his feet quickly.  
  
Gavin patted him on the shoulder, “Just be careful next time okay?”  
  
Eli nodded but said nothing. He watched as Gavin waved and went off in the direction of the lockeroom for sports practice.


End file.
